Entends-moi
by Plume1304
Summary: La fille devient folie, elle ne cesse d'être secouée de hoquets et de sanglots bruyants, incontrôlables. Elle sert le garçon dans le vain espoir qu'il ne s'en aille pas, qu'il reste ici, avec elle, prisonnier de ses bras. Qu'il reste avec elle pour toujours.


_Bonjour ! Je suis de retour ! _

_( Avouez, vous avez tous crié "Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !" dans votre tête. Non ? Bon okok )_

_Voilà un autre OS !_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais lorsque je l'ai écris, m'enfin bon, voilà ! En espérant que vous apprécierez :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

— Peeta ! PEETA !

La fille se précipite vers le corps qui vient de s'effondrer au sol, bousculant la foule autour d'elle, l'écartant de gestes brusques de ses bras, tout en jurant mentalement contre les personnes présentes. Les larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux, menacent de couler, et elle ne les retient pas. Plus rien ne lui importe à présent, elle se fiche complètement de ce que peuvent bien penser les gens aux alentours, seul Peeta compte. Peeta, qui est étendu sur le béton, dans une flaque de sang sombre beaucoup trop large. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accélère, son coeur tambourine contre sa poitrine, essayant de s'échapper de cette cage qui l'emprisonne. Il lui fait mal, alors elle plaque ses mains à son emplacement. Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

La fille accède enfin au corps pâle, et se laisse tomber près de lui. La foule, autour, s'est écartée afin de laisser de la place au désespoir de la petite brune.

L'assemblée forme donc un cercle autour des deux adolescents, l'un agité de sanglots et l'autre inconscient sur le sol. Elle les contemple en silence, gravement, mais ne fait pas mine de s'approcher.

Personne n'aime être trop près de la mort.

La fille a laissé ses larmes couler, des larmes qui forment de longues trainées scintillantes sur ses joues balafrées. Quelques mèches rebelles viennent lécher son visage qui se détruit petit à petit. Elle tend une main tremblante vers le garçon, l'appelle faiblement.

— Peeta ? Je... C'est moi, Katniss. Tu m'entends ?

Elle fait papilloner ses mains sur le corps, le tâte à travers ses vêtements, tente de détecter un poul, un soulevement de la poitrine, un signe de vie, mais elle ne trouve rien. Rien mis à part le néant et le désespoir dans lesquels elle sombrait lentement.

Elle ne se résout pas à les accepter, et se raccroche à l'espoir. Il ne peut pas être mort, pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas, il n'en a pas le droit. Il doit rester auprès d'elle, il doit la protéger, il doit vivre.

Il doit vivre.

Ne constatant aucun semblant de réaction de la part du garçon, la jeune fille le prend délicatement dans ses bras, ses membres vacillant, passant une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière la tête. Puis elle le ramène contre sa poitrine, contre son coeur. Sa tête se faufile dans les cheveux dorés du garçon, et ses larmes s'unissent avec le sang qui le recouvre. Elle se balance doucement d'avant en arrière, tentant de trouver du réconfort dans ce mouvement rassurant.

— Peeta, je t'en prie...

Ses paroles se sont peu à peu muées en supplications qu'elle prononce d'une voix saccadée, vibrante de désespoir. Ses mains se crispent sur les vêtements rêches et pâles du garçon. A travers ses cheveux, les ongles de la fille se plante dans la paume de sa main, faisant couler son sang.

Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne ressent plus la douleur. Elle ne ressent plus rien, mis à part la tristesse lancinante qui parcourt son corps.

— Entends-moi. Entends-moi...

Elle sert à présent le garçon de toutes ses forces contre elle, essayant de lui faire parvenir toutes ses émotions, sa vie. Elle voulait qu'il la lui prenne, la lui vole.

Elle sert le garçon dans le vain espoir qu'il ne s'en aille pas, qu'il reste ici, avec elle, prisonnier de ses bras. Qu'il reste avec elle pour toujours.

La fille devient folie, elle ne cesse d'être secouée de hoquets et de sanglots bruyants, incontrolables. Son corps entier tressaute au rythme de pleurs qu'elle n'essaye pas de camoufler. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue, mais elle continue de se balancer doucement, tout en répétant les mêmes paroles, encore et encore.

— Entends moi. Entends moi. Entends... moi...

Sa voix brisée déchire le coeur de la foule autour, et quelques uns tentent de s'avancer afin de la consoler. Mais les autres les retiennent d'une main, en fronçant leurs sourcils, arguant que ce moment n'appartient qu'à la fille.

Cette dernière continue de répéter les mêmes mots, inlassablement, en les transformant quelques fois en gémissement roques de bêtes.

— Entends moi...

Le liquide rouge continue de couler de ses paumes, se mélangeant à celui du garçon. Ils sont liés par le sang, maintenant, songe la fille en esquissant un faible sourire baigné de tristesse.

La folie l'enveloppait petit à petit, ses filaments destructeurs l'entrainant dans ses méandres. Et, perdue dans cette démence, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le corps qu'elle enserrait était déjà froid.

— Entends moi.


End file.
